Albus's aprentice
by dragaman
Summary: inter-series crossover au involving Severus Snape and Lilly Evens
1. The Three Snapes AKA Prolog

Chapter one: The three Snape's?

It was September first nineteen-ninety-eight when harry walked in to the room of requirement for the first time since the battle for hogwarts on may second. Harry could not believe it had been almost five whole months since that dire war had been put to an end. Harry was confused about all that had happened to him since he lost one of his brother figures. It had been another death that he felt should not have happened to the innocent like Fred but should have been him. Of course Ginny had given him a fierce slap to the face upon him reveling his feelings to her parents when he yet again apologized during the funeral service. At least that was the only rocky part of their renewed relationship.

as to why harry was in this particular room was even more confusing, was he going to take up Kingsleys offer or one of the two professor MacGonagall gave him, as it were he had to get to the headmistresses office with and answer and had stopped along the way so he could finalize his decision. arour, school, or diploma and teaching position.

Harry now thought that the work load from hogwarts was useless and redundant, yet he could be with Ginny every day. Where as if he went into the arour program he would be quite far away from Ginny for long periods of time and he just finished what in his opinion was a long and disastrous war and wanted some time of piece that he felt he deserved. The only other option was a teaching position and that would let him be near Ginny but they couldn't be together if he was on the teaching staff. They all sucked as far as harry was concerned. What harry wanted, no, needed was time to ponder what his life would be like without Ginny beside him day after day.

"I need an unbiased opinion what I should do, either that or I'm going to need time to come to the conclusion for myself what's best."

When harry finished talking to himself the room flashed a blinding white and went back to how it was.

'what was that all about' pondered harry. He shrugged it off and walked out the door and walked right in to someone.

"I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going..." harry trailed off as he looked at the face of what would have looked like the late headmaster Snape, had he not have had a smile, not a sneer or a cold one but a genuine smile on his face.

"You ok there young ma ... you had better not be off to harass my wife again Potter, or I might forget to tell the headmaster you snuck into the castle again." said Snape his smile dropping to a frown.

"I didn't know you had a wife professor. Wait never mind your dead I saw it. You faked it all those memories, I backed you and it was all a lie? That means..." harry began as he pulled out his wand.

Snape waved his hand and Harry's wand flew out of his hand with a clatter on the cold stone floor. At that Snape bent down to pick it up. Unbeknownst to him harry still had his other wand as there was no way to return in to safety as he wished after the war had ended. harry sent a stunner at Snape whom crumpled under himself just as harry retrieved his original wand he caught the sight of red as it hit him and he was down.

"Severus, are you alright?" asked Professor MacGonagall as she brought him back into consciousness.

"Minerva, thank you. Potter got the jump on me." said Snape as he tied up harry and used a quick ennervate.

"Come on James it's off to Albus with you. You have been warned about this for far longer than what I would have let you if it were up to Me." said McGonagall

"look what he has done this time he made it look like he has her eyes, will he ever stop trying to captivate my wife" cried Snape in frustration as he levitated Harry towards the head masters office.

Harry opened his eyes to see those piercing blue eyes he thought he would never have the privilege to see again. Unfortunately he still didn't as these eyes appeared almost as friendly as the death eaters did during the last battle.

"Severus this isn't James that much I know. However I wish for you to see who he is"

Snape looked in Harry's eyes to find out just who he was when his mind flooded with his most intimate memories, most of which weren't really his. Lily playing with her sister, lily talking to Snape about magic, lily and Snape's first trip to the train, talking with lily and arguing with the young marauders about houses, Snape calling lily a mudblood, their arguing and falling out, pleading to Dumbledore to save lily, a distressed Snape crying over finding out lily was killed, his petronus, sending his petronus to get harry from his tent after placing the sword in the pond. Then on a different note harry walking towards his death with his head held up high talking to his family or lack thereof, and finally the final duel.

Snape stepped backwards and tripped over a chair leg "n-n-no that never happened" hissed Snape in a low voice.

"What is it Severus?" questioned professor Dumbledore

"We can trust him, we need to in order to end this blasted war" replied Snape.

Just then the door opened and harry could hear two sets of footsteps walking then they both stopped and he heard her followed by a young boy talk to Snape.

"Love what's wrong come on get up we don't want harry to worry"

"Why's dad lying on the ground crying mum, did Grandpa Albus get mad again?"

"Remember young harry as of today you must call me professor Dumbledore or Headmaster" said Dumbledore calmly with a smile, picking up the young boy and putting him in a chair.

Harry then noticed that the boy looked exactly like Snape only his eyes were different. His eyes looked like... then he saw her and it was his mother in the living flesh. It was Lily.

Without looking at him she strolled towards him and gave him a nice hard punt in his balls saying "I. Said. No. Now. Leave. Me. Alone. James. Potter. One time per word she uttered. Harry looked up at her and lily covered her mouth and backed away as she saw his, no her own eyes wincing back at her.

Getting up Severus walked over to his wives side and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lilly love that's not Potter, we don't quite know who he is, but that's not him."

Lilly walked backwards away from the still whimpering form on the ground as if she still had doubts about who she was told he wasn't. "Fine I'm going to take Harry and get him to the train than, it leaves in just under three hours." And with that her and little Harry left the heads office.

Finally getting up enough to crawl over and place himself into a chair Harry said. "I'm going to tell you two the story on how I came to be here. I'm also going to drop my occlumency shields so you two can verify what I say easer." Harry looked at both professors and started his story from the beginning.

Several hours and a completed story (or seven) later the head master looked from one to the other before stating "looks like you have a new apprentice Severus." Before getting up and pondering aloud'. "what shall he go by?"

"Well I'm too used to being called Harry so I'm not changing that professor ." said Harry determandaly.

Dumbledore looked around and after a few minutes turned back and offered. "these will be your choices in accordance with your history. Potter, Evens, Black, Pervell, Prongs, James, Weasley, or Dursley." "Let me help you I don't need any more Potter's, Black's or James's running around nor do I want you upsetting my wife by calling yourself Evens." Cut across professor Snape.

"But think about it Snape, if my last name is Evens and my father sees you could you it against him. You know spread it around that he's been after his cousin. Plus I can still be honest with my family history from where I come from." Harry proposed.

"Fine If you'll excuse me I have a feast I have to get dressed for. Headmaster, spawn of satan."

"If you'll excuse him Lilly, will get him to behave like an adult in no time Harry, or should I say Professor Evens? "

"What will I be teaching if you don't mind me asking sir?" asked Harry.

"You will see, you will see" said Dumbledore darkly and with a wave of his hands he dismissed Harry to get changed.


	2. September Year One

Harry wandered around the castle and was coming up to the Fat Lady when he realised he forgot to inquire about his personal quarters. Looking at his watch he saw that the feast would start in less than a half hour. After running down to the ante chamber off from the Great Hall as fast as he could he changed into a spare black robe in his rucksack.

Walking into the Great Hall he noticed all but two seats were taken so he walked over to the Headmaster and lowered his head some.

"Headmaster where do you want me to sit?" asked Harry

"Well Harry as you have probably noticed over the years, that is to say this year and the next six in your original time line I have my four head of Houses alongside me, two a side. Have you not?" asked Dumbledore.

"Actually sir I was't in the habit to look up hear that often but now that you mention it your right" answered Harry.

"Well as Minerva sits to my immediate right I would suggest you take your seat in between Poppy and Charity" offered Dumbledore pointing halfway down the table on the Slytherin end of the Great Hall.

Harry sat down and introduced himself to the two witches, putting his Rucksack down at his feet just as the doors flew open swarmed by students. After they settled down at their tables the doors he previously came out of opened and a line of students followed the Deputy Headmistress. Spotting Ron, Hermione and Neville Harry went to get up but remembered the current situation and tried to stop too quickly which resulted in a loud smacking sound rever berating around the room when he smashed both of his knees. Poppy looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry about that ma'am Thought I felt something." lied Harry.

"Its OK Harry and as you are sitting here I assume your teaching, and as such call me Poppy." said Poppy with a wink and a small smile that sent a shiver up Harry's spine.

All of the students were placed where he remembered them with both new wild cards (Harry Snape, and Louve Black) sorted into Gryffindor. After the feast every one looked at the Headmaster as he stood up to address the masses.

"Good evening every one now that we have all eaten our fill there are a few announcements that can not wait until the morn. First off the Forbidden Forest is exactly that forbidden, any one who does not comply will find them selves wishing they did. No student is to use magic in the corridors, if caught they will be punished. All students are advised to read the list of banned objects by this time next week other wise there will be consequences, the list is outside Mr. Filch's Office." commanded the Headmaster in a voice that left no room for question. "Also this year we have a new staff member. May I introduce Professor Evens whom will be in charge of security as well as Professor Snape's Assistant in Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. Professor Evens please stand." finished Dumbledore looking at Harry.

Harry stood up and looked around, raising his hand as he did so. He saw the look of utter shock one his mothers, no he remembered she wasn't his mother here she was Lily Snape. And he also heard the whispers about him such as 'him security, he barley looks of age', 'what does he think he knows about fighting the dark arts, I bet he cant even hold his wand right' and 'five knuts says we can get him to run away by Christmas / your on guys' well at least the twins were the same Harry thought, then it hit him that how Snape always caught what they were planning. Harry looked at the Headmaster who laughed as he dismissed the students and beckoned Harry over to him.

Getting up and picking up his rucksack he walked over to Dumbledore and was about to ask just before Dumbledore told him to follow Snape. Looking to the left he saw Snape kissing his mo... no Lily he reminded himself shaking his head. "You follow me, now, I want to get back to my personal quarters to spend time with my wife" said Snape icily.

---

*In a hidden room to the right of the defence classroom*

"Your schedual is on the back of your door, here" said Snape pointing to a piece of parchment stuck to the door before continuing. "here is a copy of our lesson plans for the year, read them, know them. If your late for class I'll show the class how to duel with you as the victim." walking away Snape stopped at the door opening it before turning around and saying " Albus wishes to speak to us after lessons tomorrow afternoon."

Once Snape was gone Harry went over to his door and looked at his schedual and sighed.

'years three, seven, and five week one - day one lets see here' thought Harry "WHAT THE ... infari, werewolves and vampires. On the first day damn I don't want to know what the OWL and NEWT kids will be studying in the last few weeks of term.

---

*Defence class room year threes' minutes before period one*

"_Professor Evens" _mocked Snape "I wish to asses your teaching the third years by your self this period your lesson is about infari can you handle that?" questioned Snape snidely " Don't worry I learned all about infari from Professor Dumbledore himself." replied Harry

Fred and George fought to get the front seats of the class trying to look innocent. As every one finished sitting down the bell rang signialing the start of class.

"Good morning class my name is Professor Evens" started Harry. While most students replied he heard in barley a whisper "not what the map says". Harry decided to ignore it for now but continued nonetheless.

"Who can tell me what an infari is?" asked Harry. No one raised there hands.

"Didn't think so, an infarus, that is to say a singular infari is an animated corpse used by a dark wizard to do their bidding. So as you can guess Voldemort could if he so wished it torture you by blackmailing you with your families safety, use the crucio on them, and then kill them only to use them like a puppet to destroy what sanity you had left from what you saw him do to them priviosly. Infari are naturally resistant to almost all spells you can throw at them, even some of the darkest magic can do no harm to them. They fear only light and only fire can harm them, the only other way to put a halt to infari coming after you or your family is to kill their master and basically cut the strings from the puppet." lectured Harry.

Giving the students a few seconds to take in what he said Harry took out his elder wand pointed to the ceiling and thought 'recordor'. (AN: original spell, lat. to remember)

Any one to have seen inside a pinsive was used to this feeling, unfortunately that only meant the two professors. To every one else it was almost as scary as what their new professor had told them just minutes before. That is until they realised they were in a dark cave and they saw Harry trying every curse and spell he knew to no effect and then time jumped and they were in the water itself only no one was wet or cold looking around they saw thousands of infari. Another time jump and a wet Harry was in a boat surrounded by a curled rope of fire and some ones distorted voice asking Harry if he was fine. Than just like that every one was back in their seats with piles of sick on and around the desks.

"Just remember tergeo, also when I teach learn not to vomit. Any questions before the bell rings?" asked Harry to the class.

Hands shot up instantly. Harry pointed at Lee first

"Professor what was that?"

"That was my memory of my first encounter with infari." Harry than pointed to Fred.

"How old"

"Were you"

"when that"

"took place"

Harry sighed. "That will be the last time the two of you will answer when I ask only one of you to talk. This is your only warning from me." Answered Harry in a tone that said he wasn't joking before continuing. "At that time I was sixteen years old."

Harry pointed to Warington next. "Professor, are you trying to tell us that you have been fighting the dark arts since you were sixteen?" Warington asked almost laughing.

"To answer your question no I wasn't sixteen when I started fighting the dark arts."

Harry pointed to a Hufflepuff who looked formiliar. "tell me your name then ask your question."

"My name is Cedric Diggory sir and I was just wondering, at what age exactly did you start fighting the dark arts, that gives you such knowlage about the defence there of?"

With a compleatly straight face Harry looked in the eyes of every student in his class before he said. "In all honesty I didn't start fighting the dark arts because I wanted to do it was in order to defend my self. It started for me only a few months after I turned eleven years old. Last question."

Harry pointed to a girl in the back of the class. "Professor I couldn't see that other guy in your memory. Who was it?"

"That was my master and mentor, he was killed minutes after that took place." Harry's voice cracked "I watched him die."

And with that the bell rang and the class filed out.

---

The rest of the day Harry sat down and watched Professor Snape lecture the seventh and fifth years about ways to identify and escape from werewolves and vampires respectively. Finally at three o'clock Professor Snape and himself walked into the Head Masters office.

"Ah good you two are here, now we can begin. Severus how was Harry's first class?"

"Honestly Head Master the class was quite disturbing. He accurately yet very crudely described infari to the third year class. Taught them how to both repel and destroy the demons then showed the class three extremely fragmented memory clips of what I assume to be moments from that cave. After that he taught them how to clean vomit and had a question and answer session before class was over." Answered Snape.

Dumbledore thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "Harry we, that is to say the three of us are going there on the thirty-th to check it out and" "Sorry to inturupt Head Master but if more than one of us showed up there he would know before we get to where that Horcrux was unless we could fly without brooms like he can." inturupted Harry.

"Tom can't fly without a broom Harry no one can." said Dumbledore

"Thats it" Jumped Harry "Its here, in Hogwarts"

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other quizicaly before Harry continued. "You must have learned it here and taught it to him. Thats why he put you as Head Master before you died. Because he thought you were his most loyal at that time." Concluded Harry

"Harry I have read almost every defence book ever made there is no spell I can use to fly like that." said Snape.

"Indeed there is no such spell that can last on a living object more than a few seconds, Harry what did Severus teach before defence again?"

Harry answered without even having to think. "Potions Professor"

---

Friday night after supper found Harry walking out of the library with a thick book that the outside looked suspiciously like it was made of human skin.

As Harry walked into one of the secret passage-ways he bumped into a pair of third years with vivid red hair, making them fall down.

"Hey watch where your going you gi... sorry about that Professor Potter" said the twins at the same time.

Harry pointed his wand at the two boys next thing they knew they couldn't move and heard an annoying buzzing sound. "Boys, I want that map brought to my class room before curfew. Don't try to pull one over on me because I WILL know the difference. Also you call me that and I might have to start leaking out embarising stories about when you were younger that will ensure you never get a date until long after you graduate." said Harry with a grin.

Harry reached his personal quarters poured himself a cuppa before lifting the two spells on the twins.

---

Tuesday after lunch Harry walked into the class for the first years first academic class (the first two being introduction and open discussion) to find an unhappy Deputy Head Mistress waiting for him.

"Mr. Evens I have been hearing some hopefully inaccurate rumours about you reading and taking out some of Hogwarts darkest books from the restricted section. What do you say to these aligations?"

"Who ever told you this is only partially correct. You see im not only reading these books I am also learning and practising them and studying the mechanics of said spells looking for new counters or protections from them"

"Mr. Evens there are curses that no one can counter like the killing curse" shot back Professor McGonagall heatidally.

"THATS BULLSHIT!" roared Harry ripping his shirt open and moving his hair out of the way as he did so. "See these two identical scars thats what happens with the counter in place. If I can survive it twice then there is a counter, what im trying to do is find a protection from it."

Professor McGonagall reared back in shock and turned to leave only to see a class full of students sitting quietly watching atenttivly.

"Mr. evens you might want to fix your self"

"And why the fu..." Harry dropped off there and fixed his shirt before demanding when they arrived not surprisingly it was Hermione who answered quaking "Around the word rumours sir."

"Ah yes, well today Professor Snape and I were going to show you a mock duel, but as he is not here Im going to skip you up to basic shield charms for today and we can back track to the demonstration tomorrow."

Almost two hours later Professor Snape walked in to class and leaned over into Harry's ear before saying "Sorry the Head Master wanted me to give an update on _that project_ you segested. It was found in an extraemly old potions book that was literally falling apart in my hands. I had to rewrite to entire recipe out and the Head Master is currently translating it for us as we speak. He requests our presence next period."

"Well at least the sixth years will like the spare."

---

*Minutes Later in the Head Masters office*

"Eh Severus, Harry good you came. Harry is there any chance, any what so ever that we could win without using this vile potion?"

"I think we will be hard pressed even with it sir whats so vile about it?"

"Harry, for this potion you need to use fat. Human fat." Head Master Dumbledore looked at his two professors in the eyes before continuing. "This was brought to me from the restricted section, and crumbled to dust in Severus's hands. That in itself leads me to belive two things. One this spell is very old older than even me. Two this is dark magic that Hogwarts want no one to have and use. As it most likely is dark magic we will need to use our own fat."

"Head Master what if instead of making one for each of us we tripled the ingreadiants and made all three at once?" asked Snape pensively.

---

Two weeks later Harry woke up at an ungodly hour with a huge smile on his face. He had an idea, not just something trivial but something they could use the counter the killing curse. If only his idea worked this would let people live without fear, or at least in as much fear as the current state of affairs. Unfortunatly he would have to start at the bottom, or at least near it. Sure most of the concepts were already used, but not as a whole. Harry had to recreate an enthral embodiment of love, similar to the ones anyone made of their good memories when producing a patronus.

---

Harry had a good day teaching his sixth and fourth years. During lunch Harry asked Snape if they could step aside after lunch so they could 'talk about spells for the classes'. Looking skeptical Snape agreed and went back to eating his lunch. A few minutes later Snape stood up and away poking Harry as he went past. Harry jumped up. Giving his apologies to the two ladies he sat with and rushed out of the Great Hall.

---

*Defence Agenst the Dark Arts Office*

"Thank Merlin you got me out of there. Poppy kept going on about how limber she still is even at her age and talking about all her axess energy and how she needs a real mans touch and ... OH DEAR GOD. Ever since she first looked at me I feel like shes been rapping me with her eyes." Cried a clearly disturbed Harry.

"What is it you wished to talk about concerning spells?" questioned Snape.

So after a few minutes to calm down Harry explained his dream and the idea he came up with.

"And thats why I need your help Snape. You know how to make new spells. You and my friend Hermione are the only ones I know for a fact know how to make them and how to make them work."

"Well it's not that hard all you need to do is invent your proposed incantation, translate it into Latin, cross reference that with numerology, compare that with the definition of runes to find the closest match, research the history of that rune to learn the corresponding wand movements, after that its all up to trail and error." explained Snape as if it were an every day ritual.

---

*Later that night*

Severus Snape walked in to his private chambers to find a naked Lily Snape, horny and ready to go. Severus quickly undressed and was about to enter his wife when she said the worst thing in his mind right then. "I love nights like this when we both have such an axess of energy." Right then and there Severus went limp, and all through the castle you could hear "DAMB YOU TO HELL HARRY EVENS!"

---

Two and a half weeks later Snape and Harry had just finished learning the proper wand movements the night before and were ready to begin the trials. Snape took out a toad from a box in the Defence Ageanst the Dark Arts class after they locked the door. Waving his regular wand Harry screamed "AMOR MUNIMENTUM!" Nothing happened. Harry kept trying and trying again. Still nothing happened. harry took a five minute break to calm down. Afterwards Harry walked back over to the toad and calmly said the incantation. A golden Prongs leapt out of his wand and jumped head first into the toad. The toad had golden armour shaped as a Stag dear. Harry and Snape threw every non-dark curse, jinx, charm and transfiguration spell at it. closely inspecting it they found nothing wrong or out of place except a pile of exclament. Next they started with the stronger and more dangerous spells. When it was getting dark out Snape called a halt to their assault, and went over to the toad and murmured something. A dome appeared over the toad and almost emediatly turned green.

"Whats with the green?" asked Harry

"It tells us how effective a current enchantment is. It goes Blue, Green, Yellow, Red then Black. Blue is above ninety-five percent, Green is above fifty percent, Yellow twenty-five percent, Red five percent, anything lower is black. Here put one on this one as well." explained Snape taking out another toad.

Harry tried again and had the same results as the first toad. Snape re-did the spell and it came up green yet again.

"Keep the spell up for a while we'll retest the spells in a few days time." said Snape as he levitated the two toads and the four enchantments with them into the desk for constant observation over the next few days.

"So Harry what about a name, what are we going to call it?"

"I don't know ... What about 'The Golden Armour?"

"Fine enough but I get to name the next spell we make." concluded Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

UP FOR ADOPTION CHECK OUT MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHATS UP.


End file.
